Umi no Miko
by Elation's Call
Summary: Shanks always thought he was living the life. Being a pirate captain of a strong and notorious crew was always exciting after all. But little does he know that he will soon experience one of the more mundane, but none the less exciting of an adventure. The adventures of being a father. To a member of a rival human hating pirate crew and a teenage daughter to at that. God help him..
1. Chapter 1

Umi no Miko

Prologue:

 _Wano Kingdom home to the fierce samurai, an island of honor and secrets. One cannot be sure of its intent and standing this world of pirates, marines, and nobles. But with this tale we hope to bring some of its secrets to life. We hope to show not just the big ones but the small ones as well. For all secrets are treasures unto themselves._

 _Now this tale truly begins in the New World were a ferocious battle is taking place between the Roger pirates and the White beard pirates._

Shanks, a cabin boy aboard the Oro Jackson; is known for many things. Witt and charm are a given as well as bravery. But right now Shanks has never been more terrified then he is right now. Not even when he first entered the Grand Line and the New World. For he had faith in his Captain and his own will to survive to get him through those experiences. No this fear came from somewhere else entirely. The fear of knowing he will, no doubt in his mind and heart, die.

But even now staring down his emending death he can't help but think back on what set him on this course.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _As he and Buggy were taking out the enemy crew both together and separate, he notices one of the lieutenants of the others crew charging at his mates back. Now being the good friend and pirate he is he draws the man's attention onto himself in hopes of sparing his friend a fatal blow. Buggy upon noticing this fight reaches for one of his new weapons a red pellet he calls a Buggy Ball. Shanks unable to see because he is currently fighting to stay alive, is left to fate for his survival, from the sure to fail Buggy Ball. Because from past experience and knowledge one is left with no doubt that these creations are less then trustworthy. As the ball leaves his hand Buggy seeks shelter in the nearest barrel, and any crew in line of sight do the same if they can regardless of their status in a fight. A shank, left unprepared and unprotected is, launched through the rail of the ship and into the sea. Upon impact with the wood he becomes slightly disoriented and loses consciousness. With this he is then carried out to see not even hearing the cries of his crewmates._

*Flash Back Ends*

As Shanks comes back to reality he is able to meet his fate in the form of a giant tidal wave to the face. With no time to brace for impact he is left to be tossed and turned in the wave. After a minute or so he is able to make his way back to the surface for a breath and in time to brace himself for this next and bigger wave. 'Fuck! Well if this is how I die then I only have this to say…' Shanks thinks with a wry smile of acknowledgement and challenge. "Come On!" And just as he shouts his challenging words the wave hits.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Discovery

Disclaimer/warning: I do not own either Inuyasha or One piece. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Eiichiro Oda. I will have some OC characters non Japanese names and origins I will provide a definition at the bottom of chapters.

Ages:

Shanks- 18 soon to be 19

Midoriko- 19

Kikyo- 16

Njord- 5,780 (late 20's early 30's in human)

Huang Fu- 2,465 (early 20's in human)

Yuwaku- 21 & 25

 _Yuniti Shima; secret island of the New World and mother nation to Wano Kingdom, the notorious samurai nation. While Wano may be known to the world its founder Yuniti must remain hidden. Because simply put most of its inhabitants are at minimum 10 times stronger than a samurai from Wano. This is due to the three unique races that reside on the island. The first and more powerful of the three is the race known simply as the demon race or youkai; these beings reside on the Western side of the island; in sea caves, forests, in the clouds and on mountains. Then next on the power scale (as a whole mind) you or the spiritualists and mediums, they reside on the Southern side of the island in forests and mostly on their mountain. And finally last on the list is the Taijiya or more commonly called demon slayers, they reside on the Eastern side of the island living much as the spiritualists do but mostly living in the forests instead. But even on this island of so many powers there is a special place where one can live and find peace in the mixing of all its inhabitants. Located on the Northern side of the island and in a village called Harmony. Many beings of mixed race and marriage come here to find acceptance and home. It is in this village that we come upon two sisters of mixed origin and upbringing; Midoriko and Kikyo._

It was a peaceful day in Yuniti or more specifically the village of Harmony. This is in no way a coincidence. Because two sisters of great power and prestige patrol not just the North but the entire island. Keeping the peace, solving territory issues, killing rouges, and removing any invasive species be they demon or otherwise.

It is while making their rounds through the village Kikyo and her older sister Midoriko once again find them the center of every male's attention. It wasn't hard to understand why though. They both maybe half sisters but they were equally very beautiful.

Midoriko, who was born half leviathan half miko, had long thigh length wave purple-black hair, bright blue eyes that could shift with her mood as ocean did with the weather. A heart shaped face with perfect pouty cherry red lips and a lovely wave like line on each of her cheeks in an iridescent black color. At the center of her face as if to tie it all together was a mark that looked like four little diamonds pointed star. It had a blank space in the middle and between all the points. From the base of the points it was indigo moving to lavender at the tip. But that was just her face; she had a figure that any sane female would kill for as well.

Her wardrobe consisted of a pristine white haori that was snug a cross her D-cup chest, sleeves going over her hands to hide their movement and her father's mark (her forehead mark) on the back in his colors (sea green with silver tipping the points) to symbolize her rank as heir, completed her top. Her smooth hakama skirt consisted of the same color as her center mark. Deep blue at the waist going into light purple at the bottom. On the sides her skirt were two slits that each started at the knee and went down to her ankles stopping and her sandaled feet. Two dragons were at the center of her skirt wrapped around what appeared to be a pink pearl. Her weapons of choice were senbons hidden up both her sleeves and a large katana almost her height and forged of her father's fang, tied to her back. Her blades name was Oshanzukingu, forged by the islands most famous blacksmith Totosai.

Kikyo being a half phoenix half miko, had hair was as straight as ruler reaching towards her waist and was red-black in color. She has very stern oval shaped face; her lips are a full peach in color pulled into what appeared to be a permanent frown. She has sharp eyes in maroon and flecked with copper. Her figure is much like her sisters. But were Midoriko has a D-cup Kikyo has a C-cup. She is also two inches taller than her sister coming to five feet nine inches too Midoriko's five foot seven.

Kikyo's wardrobe consisted of a loose white haori top with the sleeves slit to her elbows to allow for movement. Her father's symbol (a gold flame crossed with two arrows one white the other black) on her right shoulder to show her rank as captain. Her skirt was long and shaped like a flower with long petals. The base was blood red that faded to a light orange at the tips. Her weapon of choice was the long bow made from the wood of the Tree of Ages and her powers. The bow rested on her back as two quivers laid on each of hips.

So knowing that their exotic beauty and background would bring many an admirer the girls chose to ignore the stares and exclamations of wonder, from the majority of the male population. To continue to make their way to the Temple of Harmony; which rested near the border to the Western Forests.

Now the temple was not just a place of worship it also housed the Brigade of the Guardians. For which the sisters were a part of. The Brigade was formed from the most elite of warriors from all of the directions of the island, used to sharpen the others skill and band together for the defense of the island if needed.

While on their way through markets exit and to the residential part of village they hear a distraught voice calling to them. "Miladie's! Please wait!"A man shouts out to them. Upon closer inspection it is revealed that the man is a fisherman cat demon. As the male reached them he bowed respectively to both and then moved to address the elder of the two. "May I be as so bold as to ask the Lady Midoriko to come with me? It is of the most extreme importance and urgency I assure you!" He pleads with the two of them but mostly towards Midoriko. Seeing his utter distress the sisters share a look. "Very well," Midoriko says "I shall accompany you. Travel on sister, hopefully this will not take long." She finishes with a nod towards Kikyo. Kikyo having a suspicious feeling about all of this but unwilling to act on it merely nods back at her sister in acknowledgment and continues her way onto the temple. Seeing the other Lady depart, the fisherman quickly leads Midoriko towards the beach, but more so in the direction of what looks like his boat. While following the panicking cat she couldn't help but to wonder at what the problem could be. 'Perhaps a Sea King? No.' She quickly dismisses that theory 'That can't be right they never travel so near to the island Wano maybe, but never Yuniti. Then perhaps a school of shadow sharks? It is nearing their breeding season. Or possibly a man/child at sea. I have gone on a lot of this month.' She states to herself. 'Hehh~! How exhausting.' Midoriko sighs in her mind. 'It's like every fool and his cousin have gone out looking for pearls of gold or diamond from the demon clams. Plus they had not the sense that Kami gave them; to tie a rope to their boats, or even bring a buddy so that the clams do not drag them down the bottom of the sea.' She began to rant in her mind.

But it seemed as though none of these thoughts were correct. For upon nearing the beach Midoriko caught sight of the problem. An outsider rested in the fisherman's boat. Upon closer inspection she deemed it a human male. "How did he get here?" She asks wide eyes, more to herself then the fisherman, but he answers her anyways. "It was not my intention Mi Lady! Honest!" He exclaims in fear at her. "I was merely dragging my net for fish when I snagged this fellow. From best I can tell he was only able to survive because of a piece of bubble coral mam'." Midoriko looks at the man in question; he holds up a pinkish piece of coral for her inspection. "I have seen it for sale once or twice when I go to Wano for trade milady." He shyly states. "Hmmn…" She inspects the piece for a while then stores it in her sleeves for later. Midoriko looks at the young man in thought for a second 'He must have drifted in with the storm from two days ago!'She realizes with surprise. "What a wondrous will to live." Midoriko accidently says out loud. The fisherman scared from her long silence, merely nods in surprise at her statement. Midoriko quickly becomes saddened when remembering the law, stealing on last glance at the red haired stranger, she states in a firm voice. "It matters not we must…" But whatever else she was about to say was immediately halted in her throat when her bright blue eyes met his equally bright and astounded brown eyes.

Silence surrounded the beach until two voices spoke as one in a single word. "Beautiful…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: Discovery

Disclaimer/warning: I do not own either Inuyasha or One piece. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Eiichiro Oda. I will have some OC characters non Japanese names and origins I will provide a definition at the bottom of chapters.

Ages:

Shanks- 18 soon to be 19

Midoriko- 19

Kikyo- 16

Njord- 5,780 (late 20's early 30's in human)

Huang Fu- 2,465 (early 20's in human)

Yuwaku- 21 & 25

 _Yuniti Shima; secret island of the New World and mother nation to Wano Kingdom, the notorious samurai nation. While Wano may be known to the world its founder Yuniti must remain hidden. Because simply put most of its inhabitants are at minimum 10 times stronger than a samurai from Wano. This is due to the three unique races that reside on the island. The first and more powerful of the three is the race known simply as the demon race or youkai; these beings reside on the Western side of the island; in sea caves, forests, in the clouds and on mountains. Then next on the power scale (as a whole mind) you or the spiritualists and mediums, they reside on the Southern side of the island in forests and mostly on their mountain. And finally last on the list is the Taijiya or more commonly called demon slayers, they reside on the Eastern side of the island living much as the spiritualists do but mostly living in the forests instead. But even on this island of so many powers there is a special place where one can live and find peace in the mixing of all its inhabitants. Located on the Northern side of the island and in a village called Harmony. Many beings of mixed race and marriage come here to find acceptance and home. It is in this village that we come upon two sisters of mixed origin and upbringing; Midoriko and Kikyo._

It was a peaceful day in Yuniti or more specifically the village of Harmony. This is in no way a coincidence. Because two sisters of great power and prestige patrol not just the North but the entire island. Keeping the peace, solving territory issues, killing rouges, and removing any invasive species be they demon or otherwise.

It is while making their rounds through the village Kikyo and her older sister Midoriko once again find them the center of every male's attention. It wasn't hard to understand why though. They both maybe half sisters but they were equally very beautiful.

Midoriko, who was born half leviathan half miko, had long thigh length wave purple-black hair, bright blue eyes that could shift with her mood as ocean did with the weather. A heart shaped face with perfect pouty cherry red lips and a lovely wave like line on each of her cheeks in an iridescent black color. At the center of her face as if to tie it all together was a mark that looked like four little diamonds pointed star. It had a blank space in the middle and between all the points. From the base of the points it was indigo moving to lavender at the tip. But that was just her face; she had a figure that any sane female would kill for as well.

Her wardrobe consisted of a pristine white haori that was snug a cross her D-cup chest, sleeves going over her hands to hide their movement and her father's mark (her forehead mark) on the back in his colors (sea green with silver tipping the points) to symbolize her rank as heir, completed her top. Her smooth hakama skirt consisted of the same color as her center mark. Deep blue at the waist going into light purple at the bottom. On the sides her skirt were two slits that each started at the knee and went down to her ankles stopping and her sandaled feet. Two dragons were at the center of her skirt wrapped around what appeared to be a pink pearl. Her weapons of choice were senbons hidden up both her sleeves and a large katana almost her height and forged of her father's fang, tied to her back. Her blades name was Oshanzukingu, forged by the islands most famous blacksmith Totosai.

Kikyo being a half phoenix half miko, had hair was as straight as ruler reaching towards her waist and was red-black in color. She has very stern oval shaped face; her lips are a full peach in color pulled into what appeared to be a permanent frown. She has sharp eyes in maroon and flecked with copper. Her figure is much like her sisters. But were Midoriko has a D-cup Kikyo has a C-cup. She is also two inches taller than her sister coming to five feet nine inches too Midoriko's five foot seven.

Kikyo's wardrobe consisted of a loose white haori top with the sleeves slit to her elbows to allow for movement. Her father's symbol (a gold flame crossed with two arrows one white the other black) on her right shoulder to show her rank as captain. Her skirt was long and shaped like a flower with long petals. The base was blood red that faded to a light orange at the tips. Her weapon of choice was the long bow made from the wood of the Tree of Ages and her powers. The bow rested on her back as two quivers laid on each of hips.

So knowing that their exotic beauty and background would bring many an admirer the girls chose to ignore the stares and exclamations of wonder, from the majority of the male population. To continue to make their way to the Temple of Harmony; which rested near the border to the Western Forests.

Now the temple was not just a place of worship it also housed the Brigade of the Guardians. For which the sisters were a part of. The Brigade was formed from the most elite of warriors from all of the directions of the island, used to sharpen the others skill and band together for the defense of the island if needed.

While on their way through markets exit and to the residential part of village they hear a distraught voice calling to them. "Miladie's! Please wait!"A man shouts out to them. Upon closer inspection it is revealed that the man is a fisherman cat demon. As the male reached them he bowed respectively to both and then moved to address the elder of the two. "May I be as so bold as to ask the Lady Midoriko to come with me? It is of the most extreme importance and urgency I assure you!" He pleads with the two of them but mostly towards Midoriko. Seeing his utter distress the sisters share a look. "Very well," Midoriko says "I shall accompany you. Travel on sister, hopefully this will not take long." She finishes with a nod towards Kikyo. Kikyo having a suspicious feeling about all of this but unwilling to act on it merely nods back at her sister in acknowledgment and continues her way onto the temple. Seeing the other Lady depart, the fisherman quickly leads Midoriko towards the beach, but more so in the direction of what looks like his boat. While following the panicking cat she couldn't help but to wonder at what the problem could be. 'Perhaps a Sea King? No.' She quickly dismisses that theory 'That can't be right they never travel so near to the island Wano maybe, but never Yuniti. Then perhaps a school of shadow sharks? It is nearing their breeding season. Or possibly a man/child at sea. I have gone on a lot of this month.' She states to herself. 'Hehh~! How exhausting.' Midoriko sighs in her mind. 'It's like every fool and his cousin have gone out looking for pearls of gold or diamond from the demon clams. Plus they had not the sense that Kami gave them; to tie a rope to their boats, or even bring a buddy so that the clams do not drag them down the bottom of the sea.' She began to rant in her mind.

But it seemed as though none of these thoughts were correct. For upon nearing the beach Midoriko caught sight of the problem. An outsider rested in the fisherman's boat. Upon closer inspection she deemed it a human male. "How did he get here?" She asks wide eyes, more to herself then the fisherman, but he answers her anyways. "It was not my intention Mi Lady! Honest!" He exclaims in fear at her. "I was merely dragging my net for fish when I snagged this fellow. From best I can tell he was only able to survive because of a piece of bubble coral mam'." Midoriko looks at the man in question; he holds up a pinkish piece of coral for her inspection. "I have seen it for sale once or twice when I go to Wano for trade milady." He shyly states. "Hmmn…" She inspects the piece for a while then stores it in her sleeves for later. Midoriko looks at the young man in thought for a second 'He must have drifted in with the storm from two days ago!'She realizes with surprise. "What a wondrous will to live." Midoriko accidently says out loud. The fisherman scared from her long silence, merely nods in surprise at her statement. Midoriko quickly becomes saddened when remembering the law, stealing on last glance at the red haired stranger, she states in a firm voice. "It matters not we must…" But whatever else she was about to say was immediately halted in her throat when her bright blue eyes met his equally bright and astounded brown eyes.

Silence surrounded the beach until two voices spoke as one in a single word. "Beautiful…"


End file.
